Thomas Sharpe
'Thomas Sharpe''' est un des personnages principaux du film Crimson Peak de Guillermo del Toro. Il est interprété par Tom Hiddleston. Apparence Thomas a les cheveux mi longs noirs, bouclés, et descendant au bas du cou. Il a les yeux couleur vert bleu clair. Il porte toujours des vêtements chics, mais de couleur sombre. (à développer...) Personnalité Source : Biographie détaillée de Thomas écrite par Guillermo del Toro. Points positifs * Charmant * Visionnaire * Ferme * Intelligent * Imaginatif * Tendre * Sensible * Délicat * Dévoué * Sympathique Points négatifs * Passif * Rêveur * Craintif * Rancunier * Claustrophobe * Indécis * Dépressif * Démuni, dans le besoin * Co-dépendant * Irréaliste * Dépensier * Individualiste * Têtu Histoire Ce qui suit est la traduction de la biographie (officielle) de Thomas, écrite en anglais. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ^^ Thomas Sharpe est né dans la cruauté. Le mariage sans amour entre son père, James William Sharpe, et sa mère, Béatrice, était un mariage arrangé, uniquement pour affaires avantageuses. Les mines de la famille Sharpe sont opérationnelles depuis l'époque des Tudors et sont devenues des fournisseurs à la Famille royale dans les années 1600. Leur argilières ont été extraites dans le Cumbria et la tuile fabriquée était favorisée dans chaque maison riche du Royaume. En 1863, un grand dépôt de l'argile la plus pure a été trouvé dans un bout de terrain désolé. Une transaction a été frappée ce qui a inclus la promesse de mariage entre JW, le sombre et sombre second fils de la famille Sharpe, et la fille aînée de la famille Chetwynde - une chose pâle et blonde - une célibataire amère se nommant Béatrice Alexandra. La jeune mariée était de plusieurs années l'aînée de son mari et l'objet de beaucoup d'abus. A l'âge de 30 ans, elle était considérée comme étant trop âgée pour former une famille et ainsi, une partie du terrain est venue avec elle en tant que dot. La nouvelle terre a produit l'argile la plus fine que la famille Sharpe ait connu et le prestige de leur fabrication de tuile a beaucoup augmenté. James Sharpe a utilisé la fortune de la famille pour étendre l'empire et construire une ligne de récolte énorme en-dessous de la demeure familiale, Crimson Peak - un monstre gothique qui a pris 15 années à se construire aux alentours de 1783. James a jeté des parties prodigues dans lesquels il a entretenu des investisseurs pour exporter les tuiles d'argile dans le Nouveau Monde, où le style de reprise gothique devenait populaire dans les colonies. Sharpe a rendu les mines fertiles, mais entretient une vie stérile chez lui. Il maltraitait brutalement Béatrice et la battait fréquemment. Un tel coup était si violent qu'il a brisé son tibia en deux, ce qui l'a forcé à marcher avec une canne depuis et l'engageait à faire des voyages de réadaptation réguliers à l'hôpital de Londres pour le restant de ses jours. James et Béatrice n'ont fait l'amour que deux fois - chacune de fois de façon brutale et remplies de ressentiment, dans l'unique but d'accomplir l'obligation de la lignée. La première fois a produit Lucille Sharpe. Thomas est né quelques années plus tard, aussi le produit de devoir généalogique. Sa mère est partie pour Londres dès qu'elle put de nouveau se lever. Son compagnon le plus proche dans ce monde était sa sœur, Lucille, qui a supporté l'enfance à ses côtés. Elle protégeait toujours Thomas - mais ses affections sont bientôt devenues malsaines. Une nourrice, Theresa, a été engagée pour l'élever et s'occuper des enfants Sharpe durant l'absence de leur mère. Secrètement, Lucille nourrissait souvent son frère. Theresa est restée avec la famille Sharpe durant trois ans. Thomas a grandi protégé par les deux femmes et mortellement effrayé par une autre, sa mère. Son père était une ombre, un bruit ; un homme brutal, terrifiant aussi bien en sa présence qu'en son absence. '''S'uite à une succession de punitions cruelles, James étranglerait finalement Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, en disant : "Tu es mort maintenant. Ma déception est terminée." Thomas se réveillait ensuite toujours dans la douleur et avec des maux de tête. Tragiquement, le garçon aimait son père profondément et quand, rarement, on l'a loué ou caressé, il était rempli de joie.'' Lucille supportait les punitions de Lady Béatrice, un coup ou deux rapides avec la canne qu'elle utilisait pour la soutenir de sa jambe blessée, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Thomas de la colère de son père. Un tuteur a été également engagé et une petite salle de classe a été organisée dans le grenier au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Seul Thomas pouvait être officiellement scolarisé et Lucille avait l'autorisation d'observer mais devait rester silencieuse. Thomas était tout à fait brillant et a montré un grand talent artistique - notamment pour la sculpture. Il fabriquait des jouets en bois pour sa sœur : taillait des chevaux et des moutons dans du bois de construction rejeté et utilisait de la paraffine et de la cire de bougie pour sculpter des visages de précieuses poupées pour elle. Ils faisaient des jouets avec tout ce qu'ils possédaient à proximité. Leur propriété familiale, Allerdale Hall, était un endroit intimidant : moitié musée et moitié palace. Endommager n'importe quel objet était le péché mortel, et Thomas, jeune garçon, a endommagé quelques objets. Mais la punition tombait toujours sur Lucille. Elle en assumait toujours la responsabilité et, par le temps, Thomas s'y est habitué. A chaque fois que Lucille avait été punie, il la consolait automatiquement. Le contact physique était si fort et si désiré que la punition est devenue une partie d'un cycle de plaisir. Cependant, il a toujours regretté les larmes de sa sœur - même si elles le réveillait. Thomas était un garçon timide et introverti qui n'aimait les activités d'hommes physiques. Son père brutal le voyait efféminé et comme une déception pour un fils - ce qui a fait de Thomas d'autant plus hésitant à gagner sa faveur. Il accompagnait à contrecœur son père en voyages de chasse pour prouver sa valeur. Une nuit, James a été distrait par un troupeau de gousses et a abandonné Thomas au camp de chasse, dans la forêt. Seul, au milieu des marécages, Thomas était effrayé. Après que le feu se soit éteint, il a senti la crainte et entrepris de marcher dans la direction où son père était parti. Il a marché durant la meilleure période de la nuit, mais ses bottes n'étaient pas faites pour le plein air, et l'eau trouble a pénétré à l'intérieur, pelant la peau délicate de l'enfant. Thomas a enlevé ses chaussures et a marché pieds nus, poussant des cris de douleur quand une brosse épineuse se déchirait à ses pieds. Un groupe d'hommes l'a finalement retrouvé le lendemain midi, inconscient et assoiffé. Pendant une semaine, il était alité avec de fortes fièvres. A ce moment-là, Lucille a décidé d'empoissonner son père. Le commerce instable dans le Nouveau Monde a déclenché des finances désastreuses pour les Sharpe, et, en quelques oscillations massives, la fortune familiale a considérablement diminué. La maison a été presque entièrement épuisée de serviteurs et, suite à un éboulement tragique dans les fosses de traitement, beaucoup de mines d'argile ont été abandonnées. Thomas était fasciné par l'équipement minier d'argile trouvé au Allerdale Hall. Un matin, il s'est réveillé tôt à cause de cris provenant des argilières. Un accident avait tué les mineurs, quelques-uns d'entre eux n'étaient que des enfants de son âge. Les corps avaient été recouverts dans l'argile cramoisie et y avaient été mis pour demeurer à jamais, tels des anges rouge sang dans la neige. Thomas a trouvé cette image très triste mais aussi étrangement excitante. Ils étaient effrayés par les mites grandes et brunes qui infestaient le grenier. Un jour, Lucille a dit à Thomas qu'il s'agissait des âmes des mineurs décédés, qui les observaient et leur demandaient d'être vengés. Le manoir était tenu uniquement par un majordome et deux cuisiniers qui buvaient trop et méprisaient les enfants Sharpe. Ils rappelaient constamment aux "morveux gâtés" comment ils étaient chanceux et inutiles. Les cours ont cessé pour le jeune héritier et une grande partie du temps des enfants était dépensée dans le grenier, où ils y étaient enfermés et livrés à eux-mêmes. Thomas a commencé à réparer tout et n'importe quoi qui était cassé dans la maison - plus particulièrement dans le grenier - et est devenu très adroit avec les jouets et les objets mécaniques, telles que les horloges. A l'âge de 13 ans, il put démonter l'horloge du grand hall. Sans leurs éducateurs et enfermés en dehors du monde, Lucille et Thomas ont réveillé une sexualité sombre et cachée. Lucille était fascinée par leurs différences biologiques, et leur exploration mutuelle est devenue une source infinie presque sauvage de curiosité. Ils ont été surpris un terrible matin, nus sous les couvertures de leur sofa au grenier. Beatrice fut horrifiée. Elle a juré de les séparer pour toujours. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tolérer. Elle a demandé à Thomas de rester debout, en garde, tandis qu'elle abattrait la bête. Le moment approprié pour le faire était un samedi soir. L'aide était terminée et Lucille avait fini de frotter le liniment sur la jambe cassée et tordue de sa mère. Ensuite, peu après l'avoir aidée à prendre un bain chaud, elle a divisé le crâne de sa mère avec un coup brutal de hache. Cette dernière a gargouillé fortement et une cascade de mousse a éclaté de sa bouche et de ses narines, teintant finalement l'eau de rouge. Ses yeux se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre et se sont écarquillés, vitreux. Et ensuite, elle a rendu l'âme. Lucille était assise tranquillement et l'a regardée mourir. Thomas était resté en haut, dans le grenier, sanglotant de douleur après le coup brutal. Lucille est montée et lui a doucement promis que tout irait bien. Elle a ensuite demandé à Thomas de venir voir le corps, et ils ont tous deux attendu pour voir si un papillon allait prendre l'âme de leur mère. Mais nul messager de la sorte n'est intervenu. Lucille a alors préparé un petit colis de nourriture, a fait leur valise et a pris Thomas par la main. Ils sont partis pour la gare, environ 18 miles de marche. Ses plans étaient simples : ils partiraient, en route vers quelque part, loin d'ici - comme la berceuse le disait. Le corps de Béatrice Sharpe a été découvert le lendemain matin et les enfants ont été retrouvés sur la route un peu plus tard. Les autorités ont trouvé l'affaire si révoltante et si horrible qu'ils ont décidé d'envoyer Lucille dans une institution psychiatrique pour son crime et de placer Thomas en pensionnat, vivre avec sa tante Florence dans le Whitehaven. Il en est venu à mépriser l'obscurité, la turbulence de l'océan et l'odeur de l'air marin. Sa tante était célibataire et puritaine - elle était économe et gardait pour Thomas les mêmes vêtements pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si mal adaptés pour mériter une forme de lettre pour informer l'instituteur. Les dîners chez la Tante Florence consistaient surtout en une crème salée, sablonneuse et sombre de moules qui ne contenaient pas de crème (ou n'importe quelle autre laiterie dans le même style). Le pain rassis et le thé aqueux complétaient les repas. Whitehaven éatit une ville marchande et Thomas a grandi isolé des autres garçons qui le bafouaient constamment. Les filles l'aimaient et il se sentait intensément à l'aise avec elles. Cependant, pour lui, la sexualité était une chose habituelle, de tous les jours, ce qui est devenu une raison de plus pour son nouvel isolement. La plupart des filles l'ont rejeté et une à une, s'éloignaient de lui. Toutes, sauf une... Le minerai de fer avait lentement fleuri comme une industrie dans le Whitehaven et sa promesse de fortune a attiré quelques familles entrepreneuriales. Parmi eux se trouvait la famille Sewell. Mr et Mme Sewell avaient deux fils et onze filles, où seulement sept d'entre elles ont survécu. La "chef" parmi elles était Mildred Sewell. Son frère s'était lié d'une brève amitié avec Thomas, et Mildred a trouvé le garçon pâle et maladif irrésistible. Elle avait une forte volonté et des yeux bleus, presque translucides. Occasionnellement, Thomas et elle communiquaient mutuellement avec soulagement. Mr Sewell a entretenu une sympathie contrariée pour Thomas et a permis au garçon de l'accompagner à sa petite usine. Il a été grandement étonné quand Thomas a précisément diagnostiqué et a réparé un petit moteur à vapeur dans un de ses forets de traitement. Un lien a commencé à naître entre eux deux. Mais ce lien a été brusquement coupé quand Lucille est revenue auprès de Thomas. à suivre Réunis une fois adultes, ils étaient seuls, et tout ce que chacun possédait était l'autre. Cependant, Thomas rêvait d'un monde en dehors de leur sinistre demeure à Allerdale Hall. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de quitter cet endroit pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas - pas après tout ce que Lucille avait fait pour lui. Thomas est devenu un charmant jeune homme qui attirait de nombreuses femmes, plus qu'il ne sût pas vraiment comment faire avec elles. Il s'est marié trois fois - non par amour, mais pour leur héritage. La première femme était Margaret McDermott, une veuve âgée aussi riche que seule ; le mariage n'a duré que quelques mois. La suivante était Pamela Upton, une femme malade en fauteuil roulant qui est tombée éperdument amoureuse de Thomas. Ils se sont mariés à Paris, mais accompagnés de personne. Thomas est ensuite revenu de la ville pour la retrouver, mais elle était décédée. Heureusement pour les Sharpe, l'héritage qu'elle leur a légué était généreux. Enfin, ce fut une jeune fille italienne, fortunée, appelée Eleonora Sciottia, qui considérait Thomas comme son âme-sœur. Elle était mondaine, exotique et passionnée - mais leur amour n'aurait pu continuer. Avec de plus en plus de sang sur les mains de Lucille, Thomas est devenu expert à dissimuler les secrets, à tourner les yeux des événements. Thomas et Lucille étaient déterminés à restaurer le manoir et leur famille à leur ancienne gloire. Lucille a déclaré que partout où ils se rendaient, ils étaient seuls. Mais à son insu, le désaccord entre sa nature et celle de son frère grandissant, la tragédie devenait de plus en plus imminente. Mais ainsi est l'amour. ''Crimson Peak (film) ''Thomas et Lucille ont choisi leur prochaine destination, pour poursuivre leur but et trouver une nouvelle femme à un grand héritage. C'est alors qu'ils se sont rendus aux Etats-Unis, à Buffalo, où ils ont rencontré Edith Cushing, la fille d'un riche bâtisseur américain. Thomas l'a rencontré plus particulièrement dans les locaux de Mr Carter Cushing, en train de taper sa nouvelle œuvre à la machine à écrire, et le jeune gentleman a été attiré par celle-ci, la trouvant originale. Il est venu pour demander des prêts à Mr Cushing, et lui a présenté son projet. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas convaincu. Le soir, alors qu'une tempête avait lieu, avec une grosse pluie, il avait attendu devant la maison d'Edith que Mr Cushing et Alan soient partis, pour ensuite y entrer. Il se rendait sur le chemin pour aller à la réception des McMichael, mais il prétend s'être égaré et d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'Edith pour arriver à bonne destination. Cette dernière, ayant tout d'abord refusé, accepte finalement. Durant cette réception, il lui présente sa sœur, Lucille, qui lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il est l'heure. Il apprend également aux personnes présentes l'art de la valse "à la mode européenne". Il dit que la danse est parfaite quand lorsqu'on place une bougie dans la main des danseurs, elle ne s'éteint pas à la fin, encore faut-il avoir la bonne partenaire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il demande à Edith d'être la sienne pour faire une démonstration. Après avoir tout d'abord refusé, elle prend sa main, et ils entament la danse, sous le son des violons et du piano de Lucille. Puis, depuis ce moment, Edith et Thomas se voient souvent, dont par exemple au parc, où Thomas poursuit sa lecture de l'œuvre d'Edith, qu'il trouve vraiment bien. Un autre soir, dans la demeure de la famille Cushing, Thomas voulait demander à Edith de devenir sa femme. Cependant, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion car Mr Carter Cushing l'a fait demander dans son bureau, lui et sa sœur. Il leur a affirmé qu'il avait découvert des informations à propos du jeune gentleman anglais : un mariage déjà établi le concernant. Le père d'Edith leur demande alors de quitter Buffalo pour New York dès le lendemain, et aussi que Thomas brise le cœur d'Edith. Une fois retournés à table, Thomas remercie chaque membre présent et leur fait ses adieux, ce qui bouleverse Edith, qui ressentait déjà des sentiments pour lui. Elle sort alors brusquement de la table. Thomas la suit, et lui fait ensuite part de son "soi-disant" opinion sur l'œuvre de la jeune fille, en disant que les descriptions qu'elle fait de l'amour ne sont pas réalistes, trop sentimentales. Edith, vexée et blessée, le frappe à la joue avant de monter dans sa chambre. Cela a été le moment le plus éprouvant et dur pour Thomas. Le lendemain, Thomas passe à la demeure des Cushing pour transmettre le manuscrit de l'histoire d'Edith et une lettre qui lui est destinée, dans laquelle il dévoile ses intentions : il a exécuté les ordres de Mr Cushing en partant et en lui brisant le cœur. Il retrouve ensuite Edith à l'hôtel où il logeait, et lui avoue son amour pour elle. (suite à venir...) Lettre de Thomas à Edith Voici la lettre que Thomas a envoyé à Edith, lui révélant l'idée de Mr Carter de lui briser le cœur, mais il lui avoue aussi qu'il l'aime. 350px Je vais vous réécrire cette lettre, tout d'abord en anglais puis avec sa traduction française. Dear Edith, By the time you read this, I will be gone. Your father made evident to me that, in my present economic condition, I was not in a position to provide for you. And to this I agreed. He also asked me to break your heart, to take the blame. And to this I agreed too. By this time, surely I have accomplished both. But know this, when I can prove to your father that all I ask of him in his consent, and nothing more, and only then will I come back to you. Yours, Thomas Chère Edith, Au moment où vous lisez ceci, je serai parti. Votre père m'a fait remarquer que, avec ma condition économique actuelle, je n'étais pas en position de faire votre bonheur. Et à ceci j'étais d'accord. Il m'a également demandé de vous briser le cœur, d'en prendre la responsabilité. Et à ceci aussi j'étais d'accord. A ce moment-là, j'aurai certainement accompli les deux. Mais sachez ceci, quand je pourrai prouver à votre père tout ce qu'il m'a demandé d'avoir et avec son consentement, et avec rien d'autre, seulement à ce moment-là je reviendrai vous chercher. Respectueusement, Thomas Généalogie Relations Edith Cushing Dès leur première rencontre, Thomas a été attiré par la jeune fille, tout d'abord par son oeuvre qu'elle était en train de recopier à la machine à écrire. Il s'est ensuite peu à peu rapprochée d'elle, avec notamment le bal organisé par la famille McMichael ou encore les nombreuses excursions au parc ensemble. Il tente ensuite d'empêcher sa sœur de lui faire du mal, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Thomas avoue aussi qu'Edith est différente des autres, ce qui explique sûrement son attirance pour elle. (à développer...) Lady Lucille Sharpe Avec Lucille, il était enfermé dans le grenier étant enfant, sa sœur était son seul compagnon. Ils sont devenus très proches, et y ont développé une relation incestueuse. Mais au décès de leur mère, ils ont été séparés, envoyés tous deux dans des endroits différents. (à développer...) Citations * "Des fantômes ? Ils m'ont toujours fasciné. Voyez-vous, là d'où je viens, on ne prend pas les fantômes à la légère." (à Edith, à propos de son œuvre) * "Je me présente avec tout ce que je possède, Monsieur : un nom, une parcelle de terre, et la volonté de la faire prospérer. Aillez la courtoisie de m'accorder du temps et donnez-moi la chance de prouver, à vous et à ces aimables messieurs, que ma volonté est au moins aussi forte que la vôtre." (à Carter) * "La valse. Rien de bien compliqué en vérité. La dame se place légèrement à gauche de son cavalier, six pas de base, et c'est tout. Néanmoins, on dit que pour juger de la perfection de la valse, celle-ci doit être si rapide, si délicate, et si fluide, que la flamme d'une bougie dans la main de celui qui conduit ne peut pas s'éteindre. Cela dit, il convient d'avoir... la parfaite partenaire." (aux invités du bal chez les McMichael) * "Je ferme toujours les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui me met dans l'embarras. Tout parait plus facile." (à Edith) * "Mesdames et Messieurs. Je suis venu en Amérique le cœur empli des promesses d'une grande aventure. Ici l'avenir semblait prendre tout son sens. J'ai trouvé la chaleur et l'amitié parmi vous. Mais maintenant... adieu. Puissions-nous nous revoir. Peut-être sur d'autres rivages. Ma sœur et moi repartons en Angleterre, juste à temps pour la saison hivernale. A une longue amitié !" * "C'est ridiculement sentimental. Les souffrances que vous décrivez avec tant de gravité, la peine, la douleur... Il est clair que vous ne savez rien de la vie, vous ne devez vos connaissances qu'à vos lectures. Vous persistez à décrire les tourments de l'amour alors qu'ils vous sont parfaitement étrangers. Je n'ai pas terminé ! De quoi rêvez-vous ? D'un homme aimable ? Une âme pure à sauver ? Un oiseau blessé à nourrir ? La perfection. La perfection n'a pas sa place en l'amour, Edith. Je vous conseille de retourner à vos fantômes et fantaisies, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vous savez peu de choses du cœur humain, de l'amour, ou des blessures qu'il peut infliger. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant gâtée." (à Edith) * "Je ne peux pas vous quitter, Edith. En fait je ne pense qu'à vous. ... J'ai l'impression qu'un lien existe entre votre cœur et le mien." (à Edith) * "Vous êtes si... différente. ... de tout le monde" '' (à Edith) * ''"Vous comprendrez pourquoi on appelle cet endroit Crimson Peak. Crimson Peak, c'est le nom qu'on lui donne. Le minerai contenu dans l'argile remonte à la surface et teinte la neige. Elle devient d'un rouge intense, carmin. D'où le nom... Crimson Peak." (à Edith) * "Sommes-nous obligés de faire tout ceci ?" (à Lucille) * "Je ne peux pas te laisser. Je ne peux pas." (à Lucille) * "Nous pourrions être libre, Lucille. Libre, et vivre tous ensemble." (à Lucille) (suite à venir...) Anecdotes Sa planète directrice * Saturne-Uranus Ses rêves secrets * Quitter Allerdale Hall. Bientôt. Ce qu'il aime * Sa sœur * Voyager à travers le monde * Les cathédrales * Longs dîners aux lumières des bougies * Le goût du caramel * L'Eau de Cologne forte * Un rasoir plat et aiguisé contre sa peau savonnée * Le silence * Les mouchoirs en soie et les chemises en coton * Les marrons, les châtaignes * Les mains des femmes, les petits seins * Les roses * L'aube, la nuit * La couleur cyan * Un bon feu de cheminée * L'odeur du bois brûlé et de la résine d'arbre * Le goût du lait chaud * Les gants en cuir * Les effigies religieuses, notamment les martyrs * Les toasts et les œufs * La caresse du rayon de soleil sur son visage * La poésie de William Blake * Les figurines de cire * La sculpture moderne de Rodin * Les hymnes religieux * Les concerts de piano * La musique de Bach * L'Italie * Se tremper longuement * Une longue absorption dans un bain chaud * Les montres à gousset chères * Les chaussures faites main * L'odeur de la chaussure polie * Le son du vent dans les Landes Ce qu'il n'aime pas * Sa sœur * Le goût du girofle * Les puddings * Le foie * Les montre-bracelets * Les chaussures ouvertes * Les pieds nus * L'odeur de la transpiration * Les bouches * L'Océan * L'air salé * Les maux de tête, les migraines * La solitude, l'isolement * Les instruments à vents, les klaxons, les orchestres à cuivres * Les besoins de toilette * Voir les personnes en train de manger la bouche ouverte * Les ongles sales * Le moulage * Le poisson ou les fruits de mer, les crustacés * Le citron, les raisins * Le bruit * L'odeur du pétrole * Le cuir éraflé ou griffé * Les parties génitales * La salive de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa bouche * Les nez rouges, les mains chaudes * Les alcools durs et la nourriture frits (les fritures) Le plus heureux si... * Quand il voyage. Loin d'Allerdale Hall. Il veut aussi partir loin de Lucille, mais ne peut pas rester loin d'elle. Les deux. Il déteste se lever tard et ne dort que quelques heures. Galerie d'Images Française (Thomas).jpg Anglaise (Thomas).jpg Thomas Sharpe (gif).gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 18.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 1.gif Thomas Sharpe 13.jpg Thomas Sharpe (gif) 2.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 3.gif Thomas Sharpe 6.jpg Thomas Sharpe (gif) 5.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 6.gif Thomas (& Edith).gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 17.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 7.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 8.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 9.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 10.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 11.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 12.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 13.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 14.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 15.gif Thomas Sharpe (gif) 16.gif Thomas Sharpe 1.jpg Thomas Sharpe 2.jpg Thomas Sharpe 3.jpg Thomas Sharpe 5.jpg Thomas Sharpe 8.jpg Thomas Sharpe 10.jpg Bague de Thomas.jpg|Bague de Sir Thomas Thomas & Lucille (enfants).jpg Thomas & Lucille 1.jpg Thomas & Lucille 2.jpg Thomas & Lucille 3.jpg Thomas & Lucille (gif) 1.gif Thomas & Lucille 4.jpg Thomas & Lucille (gif).gif Thomas & Alan (+ Edith) (gif).gif Navigation sur le Site Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins